


Violins

by thatscalledyes



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatscalledyes/pseuds/thatscalledyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violins

Late night walks were her thing. Alison would walk alone at night to feed her hungry, adventurous soul. She liked the mystery to it. It set the mood. A mist began to fall all around her. The only light was from the lamp post on the other side of the walkway. She could barely make out the silhouette of the man sitting by the glistening water. She walked closer, hoping to get a look at him without letting him know she was there. But when she saw the way the moonlight illuminated his handsome face, she began to get closer. He had black makeup around his left eye in the shape of a diamond, and the violin resting beside him in the dewy grass.

“Play me more.” She stepped out from the safety of the shadows and into the moonlight where he could see her. “It was beautiful.”

He looked over at her, stunned by the way the moonlight illuminated her face. Her hair was long, black and pin straight. Her eyes shone with a glorious color of dark ocean blue with hints of shining silver sewn in. Her smile was slight, but just enough to make his lips curve up in a smile as well.

“What were you playing?” She stepped closer and he picked the violin up off the grass ad moved it to his lap. He scooted over on the blanket and allowed her to sit down next to him.

“Just something I composed myself.” He simply stated, allowing his mysterious façade to break a little with the upturn of the corner of his lip into a slight crooked smile.

“It was beautiful.” She marveled at the instrument. She wish she knew how to play.

“You said that already.” He chuckled slightly to himself. She didn’t seem to hear him. She just kept staring at the beautiful violin in his lap. “Do you play?” He asked, hoping she would hear.

“Huh?” She broke her eternal gaze from the stringed instrument and looked into his brown eyes. “I’m sorry... I should go.” She moved to stand but he placed his hand on her own, stopping her from moving.

“Don’t.” He spoke. “Stay.”

She situated herself back down on the blanket next to him. “Violins intrigue me.” She informed, admiring the violin now in his hands.

“Do you play?” He asked again.

“Oh… No…” She said with sadness hinting her tone of voice.

He put the violin in her hands. “Let me teach you.” He positioned her fingers on the strings correctly and showed her how to hold it against her shoulder. He gave her the bow and moved around behind her so he could guide her arms in the correct way. She was learning how to play.

“Beautiful.” He commented, taking the bow from her and placing it down on the grass. He took his hand and brushed his fingertips against the skin of her collar bone, moving back her black hair to expose her pale skin to the white moonlight. His touch sent a shiver down her spine. “You intrigue me.” He said, pressing a kiss against her cool skin.

“Play me more.” She requested.

Jinxx moved back to his spot next to her and took the violin from her hands and began to play more. Alison closed her eyes and laid back on the grass, letting Jinxx’s sweet music drown her in inspiration. Jinxx put the mystic in the definition of mystery.


End file.
